Harry Potter Champion of Valhalla
by Generalmayhem02
Summary: When Harry Potter dies fighting the Basilisk he finds himself in a place of legends and heros. Harry will return with new allies straight out of legend, but not everyone is who they seem, and for Harry and his friends a link to the past will lead to a brighter future, or the end of the world. Harry Potter multi fic, HP/HG/GW/PP as well as RW/LL and DG/BZ. Not an MCU crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was dying, of course he supposed that was what happened when you got bit by a basilisk, not that the situation was all bad, Tom Riddle was once again no more, Ginny was safe, and at least his parents would be waiting for him on the other side. Harry felt the venom that was quickly taking his life burn through his blood, his head felt light and everything seemed to have a halo of light around it.

Harry could see Ginny talking to him, but for some reason all he could hear was a loud ringing in his head, but wow surrounded by a halo of light she was beautiful, a beautiful red-haired angel. Somehow Harry could sense that they weren't alone, he could feel and almost hear someone else with them. She, and he was certain it was a she, was somewhere but he couldn't see her, it was as if she was here and somewhere else at the same time. After a few moments a beautiful woman appeared in his vision, and knelt beside him with a smile.

"Mum?" Harry asked in confusion, she didn't look like the woman in his photo album, but who else would come to him as he died?

"No brave child, I'm not your mother, but I will take you to her. Here drink this, it will make you feel better. "

Harry drank from the horn the woman offered him, it tasted sweet, warming and it was the best drink he'd ever tried. Warmth spread through him as the Chamber of Secrets faded from his vision. Harry felt sleep take him, his last thought was that he was going to see his parents and a deep happiness washed over him .

Ginny felt worry and guilt, Harry Potter had saved her like the damsels in all of the stories her parents read to her, but now he was gravely wounded and it was all her fault. Ginny had grown up with magic, hadn't her father warned her about trusting things that talked if you couldn't see where it kept its brain? She should have known better, but loneliness and Tom's sweet words had overridden her good sense, and now her poor judgment was going to kill Harry and leave her trapped alone in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Mum?" She heard Harry whisper in a weak and pained voice, she knew he was dying. Ginny moved over and held his head in her lap.

"I'm here Harry, it's ok, rest." She said in as calm and soothing a voice as she could manage like her mother used when one of them was sick, she knew he was dying, and she was trying to give him as much comfort as she could. Ginny's eyes blurred with tears as she felt his breathing slow and he grew colder in her arms. Ginny felt a very vague, but familiar presence as she cried over Harry.

Astrid had seen many things in her centuries of life, she'd seen monsters that mortals could only dream of, beasts as large as buildings, on worlds they would never believe, and yet she still couldn't believe her eyes. This child had just used a sword to slay a beast she wasn't sure she could kill, and after that he pulled a venomous fang from his own arm and used it to slay the memory of his enemy, the one who caused so much misery, and who's Horcruxes warped the very fabric of nature and threatened to cause the next Ragnarok.

"Mum?" She heard the brave boy whisper.

"No brave child, I'm not your mother, but I will take you to her. Here, drink this it will make you feel better. " she said as she knelt beside him and gave him mead from the horn she carried. As Harry fell asleep Astrid regarded the girl Harry had saved, she was very familiar to Astrid, but she couldn't quite figure out why she was here now. She decided to consult Frigga or the Nords when she returned to Valhalla, but for now she had a brave warrior to bring across the Bifrost and into the Halls of Honor.

Lifting Harry in her armes she took them across the Bifost, greeting Heimdellr as she passed, the tall pale blonde returned her greeting and sent word to Odin. Astrid knelt to wake Harry as a greeting party from the hall came to meet them.

Harry felt warmth and happiness as he awoke, as if everything that had happened in his life had been made right, and his days of suffering were now over. Harry regarded the beautiful woman who he had seen in the Chamber of Secrets, she was tall, had piercing blue eyes, dark brown hair, and was well built. The woman was wearing some type of armor that looked like it was made of chains and small plates. She had wings and Harry was sure he was dead, and she was an angel, somehow he didn't mind, if he was dead he'd be with his parents

"Greetings, I bring a brave warrior who fell in battle!" The woman called out to the people walking up to them. Harry could see that four people were coming down the path from a huge building like nothing he'd ever seen, it looked as big as Hogwarts if not bigger, it was made of stone and wood, with a tiled roof that had smoke coming from holes in it. Harry watched as the people approached him and the angle, the man in the lead looked really tall and muscular, he had redish blonde hair and a red beard, and he was wearing the finest robes Harry had ever seen. The large man had a beautiful blonde woman with him, she had beautiful emerald green eyes, a lovely face, her hair was very long, and her figure was shapely. The woman was as well dressed as the man, but as striking as the two in front were, it was the other two who held Harry's attention. The man had unruly black hair, dark brown eyes, and the woman had long red hair and familiar green eyes.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry said with a lump in his throat.

"Yes sweetheart, it's us" Lily Potter said as her son ran into her arms with tears in his eyes.

"We've missed you so much, you have no idea how much we love you, and how proud we are of you. " James Potter said as her wrapped his arms around his wife and son.

" There are some um people you need to meet, Harry." Lily said as they broke the hug and turned their attention to the two others with them.

"This is Thor son of Odin and his wife Lady Sif." James said, making the introductions. Harry took the hand the large man offered, and Harry could see that he had a ready smile and seemed friendly, like he loved to laugh and have fun. Harry greeted Lady Sif, as well, and she also seemed really nice.

"Well, we should go see my father, you and he have much to discuss Harry son of James." The big man said in a rich baritone voice, as he lead them to the large hall.

Entering the large hall Harry felt at home, it was warm and comfortable, he could hear shouting, singing and laughter, there seemed to be a party going on, with hundreds of people enjoying a delicious smelling feast.

Harry was lead to a table towards the back of the giant room, where a man with an eye patch who reminded Harry a little bit of Santa Claus, and Dumbeldore was setting on the throne. Harry felt power like nothing he'd ever felt before coming from the man, he had a full white beard, white hair, and he was wearing fine robes.

"Father, I bring you Harry, son of James of the House of Potter." Thor said.

"I, Odin, greet you Harry, son of James, please set at my table we have much to talk about. " He said.

"Hello, Odin sir." Harry said as he nervously sat down in the seat across from the seat Thor took.

"Please, eat your fill and tell me of the basilisk you slew." Odin said, as he, Thor, Sif, Frigga, and Astrid sat to eat.

"There's not much to say , Tom Riddle who was controlling it used it to petrify my friend Hermione, and took my best mate's sister Ginny down into the Chamber of Secrets. I had to do something so Ron and me made our defense teacher, Gildroy Lockhart, go with us to rescue her. Lockhart betrayed us, but wiped his own memory instead of mine, he also caused a cave in." Harry said as he took a bite of his food, it was the best he'd ever eaten, better than the Hogwarts feasts.

"The scoundrel! " Thor said slamming his fist on the table.

"Please continue child. " Odin said as he took a long drink from his horn.

Harry took a drink too from his own horn, it was that same warming sweet drink the woman, Astrid, who brought him here gave him, he decided that he really liked it.

"Well, I had to go on alone because Ron was trapped on the other side of the cave in. When I got there Ginny was out cold, and a teenage boy I'd never seen before was standing over her. I tried to get him to help me, but I found out he was controlling the basilisk. " Harry took another fortifying drink of his mead.

" So what happened next? " Sif asked in a melodic voice.

" It attacked me, but Dumbeldore's phoenix Fawks showed up with the sorting hat, he blinded the basilisk and it started chasing me. We ran around the pipes beside the Chamber until we ran back to the main room. The basilisk knocked me down, but I fell beside the sorting hat. I saw a shimmer in the hat and pulled out a sword. " Harry said.

" That was the sword of Gryffindor, no ordinary sword. " Astrid added after a sip of mead.

" I started swinging the sword at it, and I ended up shoving the sword through the roof of its mouth, but it bit me. " Harry continued while rubbing his arm."

" He pulled the fang out of his own arm and used it to slay his enemy by destroying the horcrux that was controlling Ginny." Asrid said with a smile.

" Oh well done lad!" Odin said slamming a fist on the arm of his chair as he sat back.

"Indeed it was, a deed worthy of song! " Thor added banging his fist on the table.

"Here here" everyone else said banging their fists on the table.

"So how big was it?" Odin asked.

"Maybe twenty feet I think. " Harry said.

"Ha! If it was less than seventy feet I'm not a valkyrie ." Astrid said.

"Seventy?!" Thor asked with disbelief

"At least. " Asrid said with a smug smile.

" Well we've made the right choice indeed " Odin said.

"Harry, I have a proposal for you, would you like to hear it?" Odin asked as he leaned forward.

"Yes sir." Harry answered before taking another drink from his mead.

"Some centuries ago everything you see was destroyed, and we were all killed in the last Ragnarok, this is something that happens every few thousand years, and we are reborn and the world is made anew. " Odin said leaning back.

"However, this Tom Riddle who calls himself Voldemort has done magic that warps the very fabric of nature, he's created horcruxes. He tore his soul through cold blooded murder, and the darkest magic there is, necromancy. " Odin said with disgust.

" This act perverts nature, and it is beginning to cause problems for us, if he's not stopped he will trigger the next Ragnarok several thousand years early. " Odin said.

"Now centuries ago the Nords prophesied that a hero would be born of heros, and that he would be known for his deeds even while still a child. He would lead five fallen heros to defeat the man of darkness, and would save all the worlds in Yggdrasil. I believe you are that hero, your parents faced evil and died heroes, you've faced this Tom Riddle three times and defeated him, deeds you are well known for, you fit this prophecy. If you choose to be our champion, you will have the help of all of the Aesir and Vanir, we can teach you much, and can provide weapons, tools, and even grant you the power of an Asir."

"There's something else, today I saw one of the fallen five, she lives again, however, she is still a child and doesn't remember who and what she is yet." Astrid added.

"Ineed Astrid, we will awaken her and the others if young Harry agrees to lead them as our champion. " Odin said

"So will you do it?" Odin asked, leaning back again

Harry felt conflicted, he wanted to stay with his parents, and he really enjoyed being here, but if this next Ragnarok happened it would all be destroyed and he'd lose his parents again. That last thought sealed it for him, he'd do it, he'd be their champion.

"I'll do it, I'll be your champion. Harry said in a voice filled with determination.

The hall erupted into shouts and fists banging on tables.

"Here's to our new champion, the great warrior Harry, son of James of the House of Potter !" Odin said raising his horn, everyone raised their drinks and drank to Harry. Hours of feasting and many drinks later, they had explained to Harry that over the summer he would visit Valhalla every night in his dreams, and receive training in everything he would need to lead his warriors, defeat Voldemort, and take his place as Lord of the Houses of Potter, Gryffindor and now Slytherin. It was also explained that five of the girls at Hogwarts were reborn valkyries, and they would regain their memories of their past lives soon. Harry was also told that three of the girls were fated to be his wives one day, he wasn't sure how he felt about that, being married to one girls seemed strange, but three at the same time was a little scary .

Ginny felt Harry's breathing stop, and she felt fear and sadness at his death, but before she could panic Harry took a deep breath and his eyes opened.

"Harry!?" Ginny said in disbelief.

"I'm ok, we need to get out of here " Harry said as Fawks landed on his lap.

"Hey, thank you for your help, I couldn't have done it without you.." Harry said stroking the mythical bird's head.

"Do you think you can get us and Ron out of here?" Harry asked, when Fawlks trilled an affirmative, Harry put the diary in his pocket, and put an arm around Ginny and with a bright flash the Chamber of Secrets was once again empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, I haven't really written in a few years, but I would like to inform everyone that I'm back in business. I have every intention of finishing all of my other stories as my muse allows. To the reviewer posting under Guest, thank you for your time. I am sorry this story is not your cup of tea, and that's why I make my intentions clear from the start, nothing worse than getting caught up in a story and finding a surprise deal breaker. Well enough of that, on to the story.

As everyone can figure I don't own Harry Potter, or associated characters, I'm just playing in the sandbox

...

Molly Weasley was terrified, she was pacing around Dumbledore's office, fretting about her children. Not only had her only daughter Ginny been taken into the Chamber of Secrets by Merlin knows who, but Ron and Harry had disappeared too. It seemed like all she had were questions, and no one had any answers, Dumbledore had only just returned to the school after the Board of Governors had reinstated him, and he had no answers to offer. The waiting and worry were tearing her heart, she just wanted to hold her children and never let go. No mother should ever have to suffer this, she thought as she continued her pacing.

Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and Chief Warlock of the Wizengmot felt old, for all of his power, political and magical, he was helpless in this situation. Too make matters worse, it was Harry Potter and two of the Weasley children that were missing, he knew he shouldn't play favorites, and that all of the students of Hogwarts should be equal in his eyes, but he couldn't help but develop a fondness for the boy, and it was well known that the Weasley family held a special place in his heart. There are very few people Dumbledore knew he could trust, and the Weasley family contained many of them, that's why he'd asked Molly to find Harry and make sure he got on the Hogwarts Express last year if Hagrid somehow failed to make sure he did, and a good thing too. Hagrid, bless his soul, was kind and well meaning, but sometimes he forgot to take care of the details. Dumbledore regarded Molly and Arthur as he sat, he felt very keenly their fear and his own . The waiting, and worry were almost too much for him, helplessness was not something that he was used to, and he was certain of one thing, he didn't like it one bit.

Arthur Weasley sat in his seat in Dumbledore's office, it was all he could do not to join his wife pacing the carpet, but he knew that he had to keep up the outward show of strength and calm, he'd be the stable rock his family needed, no matter how unstable and worried he really felt. He trusted Albus's judgement, and Minerva's as well, at the current moment she was in the library chasing leads on the Chamber of Secrets, while in the dungeons Snape was going through the Slytherin House records for any information about it or who could have possibly opened it again. He could only hope that someone would bring good news soon.

Bill Weasley sat watching his parents fretting over his youngest siblings and their friend. The tall redhead had only arrived a few hours ago, he'd taken an international portkey to Gringotts, and from there he flooed directly to Dumbledore's office. Bill had hoped to be part of any rescue attempts, but so far no one even knew where to look, best they knew Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets, and they could only guess about Ron and Harry, it also seemed as if Lockhart was missing too. The whole thing was driving him spar, he was a man of action, and it was his family that was in danger, every instinct of his being was telling him to tear the school apart until he found them, and who or what took them, he'd make them pay, he was certain of that, man or beast nothing hurt his family if it wanted to live.

The chiming of the clock and Molly's pacing feet were the only sounds in the room, until just before midnight, the fire in Dumbledore's fireplace flared and Madam Pomphrey's head appeared.

"They're back, Fawks just flashed them into the infirmary. " She said, her voice even and calm in spite of the good news she delivered.

All at once the room exploded into action as the three Weasleys rushed out followed by the headmaster moving at a more sedate pace.

(Hospital Wing, Hogwarts 11:58 pm)

Harry was lead to a bed and made to lay down, Madame Pompfrey would check him over as soon as she finished getting Ginny, Ron, and Lockhart into beds, Harry decided that after what Lockhart had done he'd never call Lockhart professor again, the man was a fraud, Thor was right, Lockhart is a scoundrel, and worse. Harry's eyes fell on Hermione's petrified form, soon the mandrakes would be ready and she would be restored, how he missed her, but even petrified she still helped, if not for her he and Ron never would have known about the Basilisk and how it was getting around. Silently Harry contemplated the petrified girl, and wondered if she would be one of the valkyries he would lead, it seemed to fit, she had been at his side through everything so far, he chose not to think about the other thing, he was only 12 after all. As Harry sat waiting the doors burst open and Mrs Weasley came rushing in followed by Mr Weasley and another redhead Harry didn't know, and professor Dumbledore brought up the rear. Mrs Weasley rushed over to Ron and Ginny's beds, and Madame Pompfrey was talking to her but he couldn't quite hear it.

"How are you feeling my boy?" Harry heard Professor Dumbledore ask drawing his attention away from the Weasleys.

" Not as bad as I should, I think I'm ok." Harry responded.

" Do you feel up to telling me about what happened, and who was responsible for opening the Chamber? " Dumbledore asked.

Harry took a deep breath before laying back and telling the professor everything that had happened up to the time they flashed into the hospital wing. Harry decided not to mention his death, or his time in Valhalla, he would fill the professor in after he talked it over with Odin, until then he'd just say Fawks healed his wounds.

Professor Dumbledore listened intently as Harry told his story, Dumbledore knew he wasn't telling everything but decided that he'd keep an eye out and not press Harry about it yet. To say he was disturbed by events in the Chamber would be an understatement, Tom Riddle had left something of himself behind, very few objects could do what the diary did, none of them were good, and the implications were troubling to say the least, especially considering that Tom, while not quite alive, wasn't quite dead either. After Harry finished his storey Dumbledore decided to check on the others, before returning to his office to officially fire Lockhart, and begin research into the diary, he may not have a moment to lose if his suspicions were correct.

Ginny watched as her mother was fretting over Ron after finishing with her, guilt and pain filled her heart, she couldn't stop blaming herself for all of this, but Tom was so strong, and he'd been in her mind so long she felt as if he'd never leave her, his threats and the pain he caused in her mind would haunt her forever. Madame Pompfrey had given her a dreamless sleeping draught after professor Dumbledore came to see her, he hadn't asked her about the incident, only checked to make sure she was ok, and to assure her that she wasn't in trouble. After about an hour of visiting with her family they'd been asked to leave so that she and the others could get some sleep. Ginny took her potion, and laid down, as she felt sleep coming on a familiar but distant presence brushed across her mind, it felt friendly and light, not at all like Tom, she drifted into the darkness of a dreamless sleep before she could contemplate it

Ron Weasley may not have been the most observant person, but he did know a few things, and something he was certain of, if not for Harry and Hermione he wouldn't still have a sister. Ron felt a sense of guilt eating at him, he was her brother, not just her brother but her big brother, and he failed her. Ron knew Ginny wasn't acting like herself, he knew something wasn't exactly right, but he ignored it, well no more he decided, he'd be a better brother to her, and better friend to Harry and Hermione from now on

Sometime after everyone fell asleep, Astrid entered the hospital wing, she knew that while only a few could see her unless she let them, she still didn't want to risk it. Being seen would lead to awkward questions about her identity and her reason for being in the hospital wing in the first place, not something she could yet answer. . Astrid walked across the room to first check their champion Harry, he was sleeping soundly and seemed to have healed well, not that she was surprised. He may not yet know it but he had the powers of an Aesir growing and expanding inside him augmenting his own magic. Harry was powerful before, but he would be off the scale before the summer was over.

"Rest well brave warrior. " she whispered before making her way to Ginny's bed. She stood regarding the tiny redhead, so much power in such a small package. Asrid had been all but certain in the Chamber of Secrets of who Ginny was and who she had been, but now she was absolutely certain. It had been 500 years since she felt that familiar presence and power, but here it was again in the young girl before her.

"It's been a long time old friend, how I've missed you and our fallen sisters. " Astrid said as she brushed red hair from Ginny's face. Asrid felt another faint but familiar presence, making her way over to Hermione she regarded the petrified brunette, she couldn't be absolutely certain this time, be she felt almost sure she was again with one of her fallen sisters, she could only be absolutely sure after the girl's magic completely awakened after she was restored in a few days. Astrid decided that it was time to return to Valhalla and report to Odin, after that she'd have a long conversation about this over a bottle of mead with Frigga and Sif, intresting days were ahead, and she knew legends once again lived.


	3. Chapter 3

(Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts. )

Harry and Ron stood in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk, he'd just informed them that they had violated a number of rules and he had sufficient cause to expell both of them. Harry felt a wave of relief as the elder professor informed them that instead, they would both be receiving commendations for special services to the school. Harry had expected to be in trouble, not treated like a hero. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Astrid's faint voice reminding him that he was a hero, and he should enjoy the glory as a reward for the toil.

Ron stood listening first with a sinking feeling, and than an elated pride at the rewards he and Harry were given. It didn't take Ron long to decide that his part here was over, he set off to look for his family, but not before an odd chill went through him.

Harry stayed to talk to Dumbledore, he still had lingering doubts about what house he belonged in, his parseltongue ability, and the sorting hat's argument last year still rang in his head. He'd decided to ask about it, and after the professor explained the differences between him and Riddle, Harry refused to use that silly made up name any longer, the professor suggested he examine the sword he'd used against the basilisk. Harry had been shocked to see the name Gryffindor across the noble blade, maybe he was a true Gryffindor after all, maybe he could be both, maybe brave and cunning were a good combination. Harry decided that he'd think on that, that was probably something to talk to his new allies about, Thor was certainly brave, Loki was cunning, maybe he could learn to use both.

Thor and Loki stood invisible in Dumbledore's office with Astrid, they had listened with growing anger as Dumbledore informed the boys that they'd broken the rules, and severely enough to be expelled.

"What were they supposed to do, let the girl die?" An angry Thor said as he turned to Asrid who was spared a response by Loki's laughter at the professor's next words, and the looks of relief on the faces of the boys.

"Ah, a bit of a prankster it seems, I like him." Loki said to his companions. Astrid rolled her eyes, and Thor let out a chuckle.

After the redhead left, Thor and his companions listened to the conversation their champion was having with his headmaster. For his own part Thor had no doubts about the boy's bravery, cowards do not pull a venomous fang from their own arm and slay an enemy with it, especially while mortally wounded. Asrid had actually seen the boy in battle against an enemy far beyond what most mortals could handle, Slytherin or Gryffindor this boy was among the bravest she'd ever seen.

Thor examined the beautifully made sword on the desk, he decided that Harry needed his own sword as soon as possible, he couldn't rely on a mythical creature to bring him a magical artifact to pull a sword from for all of his battles. No, as beautiful as the sword of Gryffindor was, it wasn't Harry's sword.

" It really is beautiful though. " Thor said to himself.

"What did you say?" Astrid asked half turning to the thunder god.

"Oh, I said the sword is beautifully made." He responded

"It is a nice sword, and he certainly used it well." The valkyrie stated admiring the Goblin forged blade.

"It's not his though, we'll need to take him to the smiths in Aflheim soon to get his own. " Thor said.

" The girls too, they'll need weapons and armor once they remember who they are." Asrid responded

" Who is that? " Thor said as his train of thought was interpreted by the arrival of a man with long blond hair and a small creature who looked worse for wear.

Harry Potter watched as Lucius Malfoy walked into the professor's office as if he owned it, he was only half listening to the conversation between the platinum blond and the headmaster. Harry was focused on Dobby, the little creature looked terrified, and it tore at Harry's heart to see him in such a state. The back and forth verbal fencing continued, while Harry wracked his brain trying to figure out what he could do to help Dobby. Suddenly he felt a cold chill as the tall man's eyes drilled into his own, and a cold snear adorned Malfoy's face. Harry decided that he wouldn't flinch, he wouldn't be intimidated, he killed a basilisk with a sword, saved Ginny's life, faced Tom Riddle yet again, and on top of that he was the champion of Valhalla. He was a warrior and he was going to act like it.

"Well, let us hope that Mr Potter will always be around to save the day. " Malfoy's cold and sarcastic voice actually irritated Harry, that arrogant son of a bitch, Harry thought, but didn't say.

"Don't worry, I will be." Was his response instead, Thor felt a burst of pride in the boy, no not boy, young man.

"Did you hear that? Did you hear him put that arrogant son of a bitch in his place?" Thor said to his companions.

"I told you he was brave" Asrid said, while Loki simply smirked.

Harry watched as Lucius Malfoy left the office with as much dignity as he could manage, it wasn't much in Harry's estimation.

"Sir, may I borrow that?" Harry asked, indicating the diary, as a sudden idea came to him. At Dumbledore's nod Harry picked up the dairy and ran after the departing dark wizard, stopping only long enough to place one of his socks in the diary.

"Mr Malfoy! Mr Malfoy! " Harry hollered and when the wizard in question turned, Harry shoved the diary in his hand.

"That's yours, you put it in Ginny's cauldron that day in Diagon Alley, didn't you? " Harry said with very real anger, and to his surprise he felt energy as it seemed to arc just under his skin, it was like nothing he'd ever felt before but he liked it

"Well why don't you prove it." The blond said with a growl as he tossed the diary to Dobby, and turned on his heel storming off.

Thor watched the second conversation with intrest, the boy was certainly brave, and he'd gained even more respect from Thor. There was a moment of shock as the small creature found the sock. At this Loki cracked up laughing.

" Oh now that was clever, maybe he really should have been a Slytherin! " Loki said through his laughter. Everyone froze in disbelief at the next sequence of events. Malfoy in a rage pulled his wand and cast a killing curse at Harry, instead of dodging the green curse, Harry suddenly flashed with energy. Harry stood, eyes glowing with blue energy, as lightning arced over him and into the ground and walls, an intimidating sight, as the curse struck him full force in the chest. Harry stood, unmoved as the curse suddenly scattered against him like water hitting a solid object, without warning Malfoy was lifted into the air by an invisible hand and thrown into the ceiling, landing in a heap with a thud at Harry's feet.

"Be warned, I won't always be so merciful." Harry said his voice far deeper then normal as he stood over Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy retreated as fast as he could, and Harry looked down at the little house elf, Harry knew he'd gained a friend. Thor beemed in pride as the three made their way back to Valhalla, that was a magnificent display of power.

(Great Hall, Hogwarts, leaving feast )

Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione, she had returned to them onlya few minutes ago, it felt to him like a part of him that was missing had been restored. The trio sat filling Hermione in on what she missed while she was petrified. Harry told her much the same story he'd told the headmaster, he'd tell her the rest after he had a chance to speak with Odin or Thor about it, he thought it would be ok to tell her everything, after all he certainly trusted her, but he'd still like to make sure it was ok with them first.

Hermione sat enjoying the feast and conversation, she was still a little upset that the exams had been cancelled, however, she was also a little relived. Hermione loved learning, but she had to admit that even she would be hard pressed to cram enough to pass the exams after all the time she missed. Hermione had listened in shock as Harry described the battle in the Chamber of Secrets, she knew he wasn't telling absolutely everything, but figured he would in time if it was important. Hermione was so caught up she barely noticed a familiar but distant presence in her mind, almost a feeling of deja vu. In the corner of her eye she caught a very brief glimpse of something before it faded away, it was so brief she wasn't certain she saw it, but the familiar feeling vanished with it. Hermione never fully saw Astrid as she stood watching her with a smile. Asrid left in a flash, now she was certain of the girl.

"That's three" she said as she left.

(Next day, Hogwarts express )

Harry and his friends sat in their compartment as the train left Hogsmead Station, the conversation was light and friendly, little did Harry know that his relatives had gotten an interesting visit the day before.

(Number 4, Privet Dr, Little Whining, Surrey,one day earlier )

Petunia Dursley was normal, her husband was normal, and her handsome son was normal, however, her world of normalcy would end tomorrow and for the rest of the summer. Tomorrow that train of freaks would arrive at King's Cross, and her freak nephew would return to spoil her normal life with his freakishness. Petunia heard the doorbell and walked to the living room to answer it, she was shocked to see a man and woman she'd never seen before standing at her door. Regarding the stangers she almost shut the door on them telling them she wasn't interested, but something about them told her that would be a great mistake. The man was very tall, with redish blond hair, a red beard, and sharp green eyes, the woman was tall, not quite as tall as her companion, but above average. Her hair was a light blond, she had piercing green eyes, a lovely face and shapely figure combined to round out her beauty. Petunia felt an instant jealous dislike of the beautiful woman. She must be a tart, Petunia decided, yes a tart, one she wanted gone as soon as possible.

"Please come in." Petunia said with a forced smile, she didn't know who they were, but she knew she wasn't going to enjoy this. She lead them to her living room where her husband sat reading the paper.

" Thank you Mr Dursley." Thor said in his rich baritone. After everyone was seated and refreshments offered and declined Thor got down to business.

"My name is Thor, during the school year I and my associates become acquainted with your nephew. " Thor said, and Petunia had a sinking feeling, they were either freaks or had children who were .

"Now, we've been impressed by his character to the point that he's agreed to do a special project for us." Sif said, and Petunia felt her dread turn to anger.

"Just a moment, you're like him aren't you? " Petunia asked, a touch of venom in her voice, and Vernon's face began to turn purple, much to the amusement of their guests.

"Do you mean are we a wizard and a witch?" Thor asked his amusement showing to Petunia's confusion. She nodded.

"No, I'm not a wizard, and my wife is not a witch." Thor responded smiling, he was going to enjoy this, they well knew what the Dursleys had been doing to Harry, well no more.

"Your nephew was in an incident this past year, he died fighting to save a girl's life." Sif said, her voice soft, no anger showing yet, that made Thor nervous.

"We sent him back on a mission for us, my name as I said, is Thor. I am the son of Odin of Asgard, this is my wife lady Sif." Thor said, leaking a bit of power .

Petunia felt a shiver at their power, she should have dismissed it, Thor, Odin Sif, and Asgard were all myths, not real. This was impossible, her nephew had died and been sent back, preposterous. She almost tossed them out then and there, but every instinct she had agreed that would be a fatal mistake. The woman's next words chilled her to her core.

"We know how you've treated your nephew, but no more! We'll not have our champion treated in such a way, especially when he's willing to lay down his life for another. He is going to be working to save not just this world but many, this disgrace ends now." Sif's normally sweet and musical voice now only contained steel and death.

"Now see here!" Vernon started to respond, but a look from Thor shut his mouth.

"The safety and upkeep of your nephew is no longer in your hands, he is no longer your servant, and we will see to his wellbeing. " Thor said, all good humor gone, here was the thunder god, pure power and wrath, and he was angry, very angry. Vernon's eyes rolled up in his head and he slump in his seat.

"Harry must stay in this house, more for your sake than his, but he insisted on protecting you too. So Harry's room will be sealed by us, we will provide his meals, and anything else he needs, you will have no unnecessary contact with him after he returns, am I clear.?" Thor said with cold steel in his voice.

"Y Yes." Petunia's voice barely a whisper, she could manage nothing else.

Sif made her way upstairs to Harry's room, and enlarging it she proceeded to vanish the contents of the cold squalid room. She would store it, for now incase Harry wanted anything that was in there. Sif vanished the bars on the window with a feeling of rage, Harry wouldn't suffer like that again. She replaced his small metal bed with a much larger bed of wood, carved with animals and runes. She gave his new bed a comfortable mattress, with plush blankets and furs befitting a warrior of Asgard. Sif added a wooden table with four comfortable chairs for him and his ladies. The desk was replaced by something nicer, and she decided that the walls should be decorated with rich tapestries and the banners of his houses. Sif regarded her work, something was missing, she added an enchanted firepit to finish, and was finally happy with the room. Harry's new room was warm, cozy, and everything Harry deserved it to be. After she finished the two Asir left Privet Drive satisfied with their work, but still feeling the need for retribution against a certain family of mortals. They decided that right now retribution would have to wait, Harry and his mission were more important, but satisfaction would come one day, and the account with the Dursleys would be settled.

( Platform 9 3/4, Kings Cross, London, the next day)

Harry said goodbye to his friends with promises to write, as he spotted his aunt and uncle, he made his way towards them. They seemed almost afraid and not a word was spoken as they made their way to the car. As they drove away from the station, Harry watched the sky, a sense of uneasiness he associated with the summer came over him as the car moved along . Another great summer he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and hoped for the best .

...

Hermione sat in the back seat of her father's car, telling her parents all about her school year, as the family of three made their way home to Crowley. Hermione decided that mentioning that she'd been petrified by a giant snake probably wasn't a good idea. Telling her parents that her best friend had killed it with a sword probably wouldn't go over either, but Hermione hated keeping things from them. Hermione still hadn't settled it in her mind as they arrived home, she'd have to figure out how to tell them, but she had no idea how.

...

As the sun set over England, three other girls began their summers, each had no idea that events were now in motion that would change their lives in radical ways. A young redhead arrived home to her grateful family, relived to still be alive. Across the country, a young blond resigned herself to a boring summer of learning the family business from her father. Meanwhile, in a palatial mansion in the country side, a young raven haired girl sat on her bed, fear and dread filled her, because of the demands that the platinum blond man were making of her father. She felt tears in her eyes, and she began to shake, she knew what the father had demand from her father, and she knew what the son would demand of her. The young girl knew what she would have to do next school year, she knew if she didn't, the platinum blodlnd would kill her family.

"Please" she begged to the empty room. "Somebody help me, please "

"Soon child, " Astrid whispered, tears in her eyes, unseen, and unheard. "Soon"

(Author's Note)

Thus ends the school year and so begins summer, next chapter the girls get more screen time, and there's more action. Just a warning, there will be deaths in the next chapter, and it's a little bit graphic, but still rated T.


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's Note)

Ok here we go, this chapter is one of the most important in this story, it's also quite a bit longer, and most chapters from here on out will likely be longer as well as we leave the set up and development chapters and move into the main part of the plot.

Fair warning, there is some pretty graphic violence in this chapter, and character deaths, it's still at a T rated level, but I still thought I would warn everyone.

(One Week Later)

Luna Lovegood sat on the floor at the foot of her bed, tonight would be the night, tonight her fallen sisters would remember who they had been, and would fully know who there were. She sat readying the herself for bed, clearing her mind. Luna wasn't just who she appeared to be, she had always known who she was and who she had been, the advantage of choosing to be reborn and controlling the timing, something that Jotun blades had denied her sisters the chance to do.

It had taken most of the week for Astrid and her to enchant the memory stones, Luna had carved the needed runes, and after several spells Astrid had take each stone in a separate case to Asgard. The stones had been placed in each of the still burning brazers lit from the funeral pyres that had consumed the bodies of her fallen friends, and left for five days. Great care had to be taken, each stone would only work for a specific girl, the runes were slightly different on each, and the funeral fires held the essence of only the one it consumed. If Astrid mixed up the stones and put the wrong stone in the wrong fire, or in the wrong bed, it wouldn't work, and it could cause chaos.

"Not long now." The dreamy eyed blond said to herself as she crawled into bed. Luna felt a deep contented happiness fill her heart, her time of being alone, ignored and abused at school would be over, her sisters would be there for and with her next year. Luna begin humming and softly singing an old Norse lullaby, as her mind spread to the branches of Yggdrasil.

...

Astrid stood in Hermione Granger's room, she had visited three other girls this night, she had placed the rune stones in their beds that would clear their minds and restore the memories of their past, she was happy, and the excitement made her feel giddy, it had taken until tonight to enchant the stones with Luna's help. Astrid had always had a deep respect for the seer, she wasn't the most powerful valkyrie, but her insights had always proven valuable. Astrid had been pleasantly surprised when Luna cornered her, just before the leaving feast at Hogwarts. She had been surprised that Luna had known everything, and always had, what followed involved many hugs and tears of joy, and she expected much the same when the others were restored. Astrid watched, as the rune stone started to glow with soft warm light, that engulfed the sleeping girl as she began to dream

"See you soon my sister." Astrid whispered as she left for her last stop of the night.

...

Hermione had to hurry, the Jotuns had nearly breached the wall around the village, they were running out of time. This was the third attack in Midgard in the last few weeks, if they got through to the mortals, mostly mothers and children, they wouldn't stand a chance. The men and women of the village were guarding the wall as best they could, but mortals against Jotuns wouldn't go well.

Hermione spared a glance at her sisters as they charged at the looming third wave of Jotuns. Ginny, as expected was almost glowing with anticipation, the past few hours of battle hadn't affected her at all, honestly did that girl ever get tired? Pansy couldn't be seen, of course that wasn't unusual, she had been training with Loki for centuries, cunning and clever didn't begin to describe her. Hermione knew the next time she spotted Pansy there would be a shower of Jotun blood, and the creature wouldn't see what killed it. Daphne, was also out of sight, probably with Luna, now they were a deadly pair. Luna was a seer and Daphne their best archer, with Luna directing her Daphne didn't even need to see her target, and in over 500 years together, Hermione had never seen them miss.

A sudden sharp pain in her midsection brought Hermione to a stop, her wings faded as she weakened, and she hit the ground hard. Sudden clarity came over her along with unbelievable pain, she was dying, after so many centuries of battles protecting Asgard and Midgard she knew her time had come. She was going to die, she was going to leave behind her sisters, the women who had been at her side for over 500 years. It was a strange to Hermione that, as she lay on the cold snowy ground, she didn't feel fear, pain, yes, and deep sadness for her sisters, but Hermione didn't fear death. Hermione knew that her death would bring them pain, it would shatter Luna's heart especially. Luna had been like a baby sister to Hermione, since she took the little seer under her wing. Hermione had loved being a big sister and mentor to her, she felt her eyes tear at that thought, Luna. The snow Hermione lay in was rapidly turning red as her life blood spread around her, Hermione felt herself slowly fading away, as gentle hands lifted her head onto someone's soft lap. Hermione looked up into teary grey eyes. She tried to say something, anything to offer a bit of comfort to the raven haired girl who held her, but her words came out as a soft gurgle. She could see Pansy speaking to her, but she couldn't understand the words. She vaguely felt it as her head was lowered onto Luna's lap. Luna spoke no words as she gently stroked Hermione hair and bloodstained face.

...

Pansy had just taken the head of another Jotun when she saw Hermione fall from the sky, a giant's spear completely through her. Fear gripped the dark haired valkyrie as her sister fell, she knew almost at once that there was no hope for their fallen leader, Hermione was going to die, if she was even still alive. Pansy rushed to her side, blood was everywhere, Ginny quickly came up her face a mask of fear and shock.

"Hermione !" Ginny yelled as she ran up to Pansy, and the curly haired brunette she held in her arms.

Ginny couldn't believe it, Hermione was down, she had lead them in battle for centuries, the five of them were the best of the valkyries, the elite, the first into battle and the last to leave it. To Ginny, Hermione seemed invincible, always in the front, always looking out for them, it was impossible that a random Jotun could kill her. Ginny barely noticed that Pansy stood up as Daphne and Luna arrived. The pair took Hermione in their arms as Pansy's face turned into a mask of rage, a rage that Ginny quickly felt rising in her own chest, the Jotuns would pay for this!

...

Pansy quickly felt her grief and sadness turn to boiling rage, she felt like she was going to explode any moment, the look of shock and horror on Ginny's face had been too much. Ginny was her closest friend, they all looked up to Hermione, but Ginny was her sister in all but blood, she was closer to the fiery redhead than anyone else. The pain in Daphne's green eyes, and the look of utter devastation on sweet gentle Luna's face had only added fuel to the fires of rage burning in Pansy's heart. If the Jotuns wanted devastation, she would give them devastation!

...

Daphne and Luna watched in shock as Pansy and Ginny both charged at the Jotuns who were attacking the village wall. Pansy didn't even try to use her normal cunning and trickery, as she tore into the giants with a wild savagery completely unlike the normally calm brunette they knew. Ginny, who was known for her power and ferocity began to destroy the giants around her, there was no other word for it, glowing with red energy and fire she engulfed the Jotuns like some creature from Musplhaim.

...

Pansy tore into the giant creature in front of her, she didn't bother to hide, or trick it, she drove her glowing sword through the neck of the beast as energy, wild and chaotic, flashed from her sword and her body. The violet energy burned and comsumed any Jotuns who escaped her sword, as Pansy lost control of her power and in her grief and rage let it run wild. Pansy lost count of the cleaved and charred beasts around her as all thought left her mind and she was consumed with rage, until massive pain overloaded her senses and the world faded to dim shadows

...

Ginny was a mad woman, fire and red lighting swirled around her in a maelstrom of death and destruction. Her sword glowed with fire as she sliced and ripped her way through the Jotuns, those who ran away couldn't escape her wrath, as her power reached out to the panic stricken beasts who had abandoned their attacks and tried to escape. Jotuns were consumed by fire like giant torches as the great beasts were reduced to clouds of ash.

Moments into their fight a second horror would overtake them, as Pansy was hit with three giant arrows, she fell to the ground moments before Ginny's rage destroyed her killers in revenge .

...

Ginny felt the rage leave her as she turned the Jotuns who shot Pansy to ash, sadness and disbelief consumed her, this couldn't be happening, not Pansy, not her too. Ginny landed amid the falling Jotun ash, and knelt beside her closest friend, and found that Pansy was still alive. Ginny knew that Pansy didn't have long, it wouldn't be right for her to die here. She lifted her mortality wounded sister in her arms, she would be surrounded by as many of their sisters as possible when she left the world. Tears filled Ginny's cinnamon eyes as she carried Pansy to Hermione's side, and laid her on the ground beside their dying leader. Ginny held the barely conscious raven haired girl's hand, as Luna and Daphne were doing for Hermione. Tears for her dying sisters blinded her eyes, and sadness overwhelmed her as a sob escaped. Pansy began to gasp for breath, as her already pale face grew paler still. Ginny stood, panic and grief consuming her, before pain like nothing she had ever known, tore through her chest. Looking down at the blood coated Jotun sword sticking out of her chest, Ginny felt like laughing, it was totally ridiculous, all of that and a Jotun stabs her through the heart from behind. Ginny's vision dimmed and she felt incredibly weak, she knew as she slumped beside her dying sisters that she would be the first to die.

...

Pansy saw the sword come through Ginny's chest as the darkness came for her, her last breath was a sob for her sister as a tear fell from her now empty grey eyes.

...

Hermione felt her strength fading fast as first Pansy and then Ginny fell to the Jotuns, a sense of guilt and sadness filled her as Pansy and Ginny took their last breaths. Hermione had failed her sisters, she let death take them, her only comfort was that she would soon follow. Hermione's vision grew dimmer as she watched Daphne shoot an arrow into the eye of the Jotun that killed Ginny. Justice, was Hermione's last thought as with a final gasp she breathed her last.

...

Daphne watched in horror as Ginny died, she fired her arrow into the Jotun's eye, and watched with grim satisfaction as it let out a terrible scream before it slumped dead. She and Luna were all that were left of the Elite Valkyrie Guard, they were the best, but their time had come. Daphne held Luna as she sobbed for the fallen, her own eyes filed with tears and she watched as the bodies of her sisters were gathered. Daphne could hear the sound of soft singing, as the men, women and children of the village her sisters had given their lives for, came out and softly sang a song of heroes and bravery, a song of her sisters, honoring the dead. Daphne took comfort in knowing that their sacrifice would not be forgotten, her sisters would be remembered. The fallen would be laid to rest with honor tomorrow, their pyres would light the sky, and the brazers lit from those pyres would burn forever in the Hall of Heros.

(2:45AM, Granger House, Crowley, UK)

Hermione felt panic rise up as she shot from her bed with a scream, Ginny, Pansy, they were dead, they couldn't be dead, she sobbed as her mother Emma burst into her room, her father Dan followed and watched with confusion at his daughter's sobbing panic. Confusion reigned in the room as Hermione sobbed and kept rapidly talking in a language that neither Dan nor Emma had ever heard before, the only words they could understand were the names Ginny and Pansy. After a few minutes Hermione calmed herself enough to speak as her mother held her.

" Sweetheart, what is it?" Emma asked her slowly calming daughter.

"I had a nightmare, my friends they were killed, and and so was I.." She said with a hiccup, as she shivered in her mother's arms.

"Ginny and Pansy?" Dan asked, as he put his arms around the two girls he loved more than anything in the world. Hermione nodded.

"Ginny, as in Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister ?" Emma asked, as she rubbed her daughter's back trying to bring the distraught girl some comfort.

"Yes." Hermione said in a whisper, before a fresh sob cut off her voice, and tears fell from her eyes soaking her mother's gown.

"Well it's over now, if you want you can write her a letter tomorrow to send next time Harry's owl comes by." Emma said, trying to sooth her still tearful daughter.

"Ok." Hermione said, her voice a rough whisper.

"Try to get some sleep pumpkin. " Dan said as they tucked Hermione in, before kissing her forehead. Both parents were concerned, especially Emma, who had noticed that for a moment Hermione had very faint almost invisible wings.

(2:50AM, Parkinson Manor)

Sarah Parkinson held her sobbing daughter as she mumbled names that Sarah didn't recognize, she kept saying them over and over, Ginny and Hermione. The problem was that as far as Sarah knew Pansy didn't have any friends by either name. The only Ginny that Sarah could think of was Ginny Weasley, but she was a Gryffindor and Pansy didn't have any friends in Gryffindor. In fact as far as Sarah knew, Daphne Greegrass was Pansy's only real friend at Hogwarts. Sarah pulled Pansy a little closer and rubbed her back, as the young raven haired girl's sobs slowed to an occasional sniffle. "Oh, Ginny, please no." She softly murmured in her mother's arms.

...

Malcom Parkinson returned to the parlor carrying a cup of tea laced with calming draught for Pansy, he was deeply troubled, his precious daughter had woken up screaming a few minutes ago. Pansy had been in a panic looking for Ginny and Hermione, unfortunately he didn't know who Ginny and Hermione were, only that Pansy was afraid for them. The devastated look on her face when she couldn't find them, and the way she whispered that they were dead, before she collapsed in a sobbing heap, hurt him more than he could say. Malcom was still contemplating these events while Pansy sipped her tea in her mother's arms, when without warning the fireplace flaired and a familiar face appeared in it. Paul Greengrass.

"Paul?" Malcom asked in confusion, it wasn't unusual to hear from Paul Greengrass, he had been one of Malcom's closest friends since the Hogwarts Express, but it was almost three in the morning.

"I know it's early, and I wouldn't normally bother you, but Daphne woke up screaming a few minutes ago, she was screaming for Pansy and two girls I don't know, she said they were dead, she wouldn't calm down until I promised to check on Pansy." Paul said to his old friend.

"Let me guess, the other girls are named Ginny and Hermione?" Malcom said.

"How in Merlin's ruck sack did you know that?!" Paul asked in utter confusion.

"Pansy woke up screaming for Ginny and Hermione a few minutes ago, we've only just calmed her down." Malcom told his friend.

"Who could they be? The only Ginny I know of they could possibly know is Arthur's daughter, Ginny Weasley." Paul said.

"Could it be her?" Malcom said.

"I don't know, it could be, rumor is she was nearly killed last year. I think Ginny has a friend, a scary smart girl, and I think her name might be Hermione, but I didn't think Daphne really knew either of them." Paul said.

"Well, it sounds like it could be, perhaps you should floo Arthur? I would but we're not really friends, and you know him from the Minestry." Malcom said.

"Good idea, I'll check it out, and let you know. " Paul said as he closed the connection.

...

Arthur Weasley was worried, they'd expected Ginny to have nightmares after the Chamber of Secrets, but they hadn't expected her to wake up screaming, speaking Old Norse, and calling out for Hermione and another girl. That the other girl she was calling out for was Pansy Parkinson only added to the confusion. Arthur didn't think Ginny was friendly with the Parkinson girl, Ginny was a Gryffindor after all, and Parkinson was as far as he knew a Slytherin, not something conducive to a friendship, let alone a close one. It had shocked him that Ginny had been so broken hearted by dreaming of her death, he could understand that Hermione was involved, but Pansy Parkinson's involvement in his daughter's nightmare confused him.

Arthur suffered further confusion as their fireplace flared and Paul Greengrass appeared, the following conversation only added to the confusion as apparently Ginny wasn't the only one to have a nightmare tonight. According to Paul, Daphne had had a nightmare about Ginny, Pansy and Hermione. Paul had flooed the Parkinson's to check on Pansy for Daphne, and learned that Pansy had woken up screaming for Ginny and Hermione as well. Author didn't think that his daughter or her friend were friends with either Daphne or Pansy, so what did this all mean? He decided to accept Paul 's invitation to Greengrass Manor to discuss this turn of events, and hopefully figure out its meaning. Molly was just coming back down from putting their now sleeping daughter back to bed, as the Arthur closed the floo.

"What is it dear?" Molly asked in confusion.

" I don't know. We need to go over to the Greengrass house, Ginny isn't the only girl who had a nightmare tonight, and Paul invited us and the Parkinsons over to try figuring it out.." Arthur said to his fretting wife.

"I'll get changed." Molly said going up the stairs.

"What could it all mean?" Arthur asked himself as he watched his wife go upstairs. "What could it mean!"

...

The adult Weasleys stepped out of the floo in the reception room of Greengrass Manor, a house elf dressed in a green and silver tunic lead them to a parlor where the other parents were waiting to discuss their daughter's nightmares. Tea was offered, and Arthur was grateful to find the tea was fortified with good brandy.

"So" Malcom began. " we have an unusual situation on our hands, to say the least."

"Unusual?! Molly said rising from her seat. " My daughter wakes up in a panic because she thinks her friend and your daughter are dead, I'll say its unusual!"

"Molly " Arthur said, putting a calming hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry tonight has been trying, we expected nightmares after what happened, but not this." Arthur said

"Perfectly understandable, I think we can all agree it's been a trying evening." Paul Greengrass said kindly.

"About that, could you tell us what happened to Ginny at school this year, you said you expected nightmares, why?" Malcom asked, and Arthur told them of Ginny's possession by Riddle's diary, the attacks on muggle borns, including her friend Hermione, and finally the battle in the Chamber of Secrets that nearly cost Ginny and Harry their lives

"Merlin's beard!" Paul Greengrass said, astonished at the tale, his respect for Harry Potter going up greatly.

"I agree, that's quite an incident." Malcom said, feeling but not showing his new found respect for young Mr Potter. For the next hour they tried to come up with some plausible reason why so many seemingly random girls would all have the same nightmare at the same time.

...

Paul was exhausted, and glad to be finish talking with Arthur, and Malcom, they along with Molly and Sarah had flooed home from Greengrass manor, after talking it over for more than an hour, they decided that since it was nearly five in the morning it was too late to really figure this out, and they needed to invite Hermione and her parents to any discussion about this mysterious shared nightmare that linked their daughters. Arthur and Molly volunteered to hold a meeting at the Burrow in three days, they would owl Hermione and her parents tomorrow to see if she had a nightmare too, and to invite them to the meeting at the Burrow. Paul decided to go back to bed, but not before making sure Daphne was sleeping soundly. Paul found Laura watching their daughter sleep, she looked so peaceful, such a contrast from the look of pain and panic from just a few hours ago.

"Come on, lets get a little sleep ourselves." Paul said and gently kissed the side of his wife's head, her blonde hair soft to his lips.

" Ok." She whisper in a soft voice as she felt his arm around her leading her to bed and a few hours of slumber.

(Number 4 Privat Dr, the formerly smallest bedroom )

A soft glow from the enchanted fire pit bathed the room in a warm glow that played gently across the rich tapestries and banners that decorated the room. The lone occupant of the room, a boy with messy raven hair, slept deeply, snuggled under the plush blankets and furs of his cozy bed. The boy stirred slightly as a soft wave of energy passed through at 2:45 in the morning, and with it a sense of connection and belonging that caused a smile on the sleeping boy's face. They were here.

(Deep in the forest of Albania.)

A disembodied wrath moved silently through the forest, Lord Voldemort, or what was left of him, seethed with rage, how dare that Potter brat interfere with his plans! That fool Quirrel, had been completely useless, he was surrounded by fools! The wrath felt a faint wave of unfamiliar energy pass through, and with it a sense of doom overtook him for a moment. Voldemort didn't bother to contemplate further, he needed to find a body, and he needed to return to England, after that it would be his enemies who felt doom.

(The Rookery, Ottery St Catchpole, UK)

Luna lay humming herself to sleep with a centuries old Norse lullaby when a familiar presence entered her room. Luna didn't open her eyes as Astrid sat by her bed.

"It's done. " the brunette valkyrie whispered, drawing a smile from Luna.

"Good." Luna whispered as Astrid left the room and Midgard behind

"They're back." Luna whispered to herself with a small smile as she felt the familiar magical signatures flare to life in the distance. The young seer fell into a contented sleep as her sisters returned to the worlds. All was once again right in Luna's world.

(Author's Note )

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, I appreciate your support.

To address a couple of things.

Ginny of course is a main part of the story, and like the reviewer, I don't like Ginny or Weasley bashing at all, that said Ron is a teenage boy, and sometimes he doesn't think before he acts, he'll make mistakes, but he's not plotting and evil. I also won't be bashing Dumbledore, sometimes he's misguided, but not evil.

To answer another question, why are the Norse gods helping? In story because of a prophecy, and because they want to prevent an early Ragnarok. The real world reason is because I'm just interested in Vikings. Last point is that Harry's parents died heroic deaths in battle against a powerful enemy, and in this story the brave go to Valhalla. Sorry for the long notes, I probably won't be writing anymore notes this long. Thank you again for your reviews.

GM


	5. Chapter 5

(Valhalla, 6th day of summer break)

The thump of wooden sword against wooden shield, along with light friendly banter filled the training room as Thor taught Harry how to use a shield in combination with a sword. Harry felt a solid impact against the shield he was holding as he intercepted Thor's sword, they'd been busy training in weapons for most of the day, or rather night. Harry was still trying to get his head around the fact that he was currently asleep in his new bed. To say that Harry had been pleasantly surprised at his new room would be an understatement, what he expected and what he'd found when he got home were two radically different things.

...

Harry had arrived at number 4 Privet Dr with his aunt and uncle late in the evening after his trip on the Hogwarts Express, dread had filled him most of the trip back, and he noticed that Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville kept glancing at him as the train made its way from Scotland to London. Harry supposed that he wasn't very good company, but his mind kept going over the what his aunt and uncle were going to do to him when he got back. To say that Harry hadn't left Privet Dr under the best of circumstances would be grossly understating the point. Harry wondered, not without some amusement, if his uncle was still picking holly berries out of his ears. The thought of uncle Vernon's nose dive into the shrubbery almost caused Harry to smile, if not for the certainty that his uncle would be paying him back in spades for it. Aunt Petunia, and especially uncle Vernon had been unpleasant to say the least after his arrival home last year, this year they were sure to want some payback for his midnight exit after the pudding incident.

Harry had wanted to ring Dobby's neck for that, and that was before his antics during the year, but he just couldn't stay mad at the little elf. He hoped Dobby was ok, there wasn't any way he was going to leave Dobby in the hands of that overgrown arrogant ponce Malfoy, at least that went right. Harry couldn't quite figure out how he had survived yet another killing curse full on, but it had splashed off him like so much water. The memory of Malfoy's face as Harry levitated him hard into the ceiling, and the satisfying thud his landing had produced did cause Harry to crack a brief smile, fortunately neither his aunt nor uncle noticed. Harry guessed that that was what Odin meant when he said they would grant him the powers of an Aesir. Harry decided that he liked it, really liked it, just maybe he would survive against Riddle. Harry only hoped that he would survive the summer with his relatives, and it was that fear that weighed heavily on his mind.

The entire ride with his aunt and uncle had been as silent as he had been on the train, Dudley was still at Smeltings for another few days, so it had just been the three of them. Their arrival home had been just as silent as the drive, Uncle Vernon had pulled up in the driveway, exited the car, and gone inside followed by Aunt Petunia without so much as a word. Harry had gotten his trunk, and Hedwig's cage out of the boot and walked into the living room. Uncle Vernon was setting in front of the telly, not acknowledging him at all, and his aunt simply pointed up the stairs. Harry took that as his instructions and made his way to his tiny room, it was sort of uncomfortable but a vast improvement over a cupboard and a cot. Dread filled Harry as he made his way up the stairs, what ever they planned to do to him, he doubted that the silent treatment would be the end of it. For the first time he could remember, Harry wished that they'd insult him, or order him to work like a house elf, a little normalcy would be welcome, the silence was actually scaring him.

Harry had walked in, and for a moment thought he was back in Valhalla, the room seemed much larger than he remembered, and everything was different. Harry couldn't believe it, as he surveyed the warm and cozy room, a far cry from the cold and barren room he had been rescued from. There was a fire burning in a firepit in the center of the room, and since when did he have a table and chairs in his room? The bed, oh that wonderful looking bed, it was much larger, with furs and thick blankets, he couldn't wait to try it. The desk was larger and had not one but four chairs that reminded him of Odin's throne, only smaller, that would be the perfect place to get work done. Turning his attention to the other side of the room, Harry could see that there were also four chairs and a large plush settee by the firepit. Harry was beginning to notice a common theme, four seats at the table, three in front and one behind his desk, four chairs by the fire, and room for four on the settee. Harry decided that at the moment that he wasn't quite old enough to wonder if there was room for four in his new bed.

Harry's surprises didn't end there, he found a note in beautiful hand writing on his desk, picking it up he read.

'Harry, Thor and I paid your aunt and uncle a visit the other day. We have come to an understanding with them about your summer plans, and after we expressed our displeasure at their past treatment of you, they were quite agreeable to our terms. Your aunt was anyway, your uncle was unconscious at the time, I think Thor's irritation was too much for him. Our terms were very simple, and are as follows, you will no longer be treated as a servant by the Dursleys, they will not abuse you in any way, indeed unless absolutely necessary they will have no contact with you at all. Considering that you will be spending most of your time in your room, and your old room wasn't suitable for a prisoner, let alone our champion. I have decided to update and improve your living conditions, a hero should at the very least be treated as a person, not livestock. As per our arrangement with your relatives all of your meals and other needs will be taken care of by us, to this end we've contacted your friend Dobby who was only too happy to help. If you have need of anything, all you have to do is call for Dobby. If you have questions or if you need something that Dobby cannot help with, remember that we are always listening, and will always be there for you.

Your friend and ally, Sif of Asgard.

P.S. Your mother and father say hello, and wanted to remind you that they love you and are proud of you.'

Harry had felt tears at the letter, it had only been a few days since he'd seen his parents in Valhalla, and he'd see them again tonight when he went to sleep, but it was a strange and wonderful feeling to hear that he was loved, and that there were adults who had his best interests at heart, adults who would be there for him. Harry's tears fell as he sat by the cosy fire. After about ten minutes he decided he was hungry, so he called for Dobby.

" The Great Harry Potter Sir called for Dobby?" The little elf said after appearing with a pop.

"Hi Dobby, so you're going to be here with me all summer? " Harry said.

"Oh yes, Dobby be looking after the Great Harry Potter all summer and after. The Thunder Man and Thunder Man's wife, Lady Wheat Hair asked Dobby to be Harry Potter's house elf, they says Harry Potter's nasty family is to be leaving him alone, so Dobby will bring food, and clean, and help Harry Potter Sir." said the excited little elf, his giant eyes alight with energy and happiness. Harry decided to ask Dobby for some dinner, and took a seat at the table. Harry was slightly disappointed to find that Dobby brought pumpkin juice and not that wonderful mead from Valhalla, but Dobby told him that Thor and Sif had said he was too young to drink it in Midgard, he would have to wait until he was older, but he could still have it in Asgard.

Harry finished his meal, it had been an amazing steak pie, as good as any Hogwarts feast. Getting up he saw the table suddenly clear, and a cup of hot cocoa apear on it. Taking his hot cocoa, Harry decided to go ahead and unpack, but found that Dobby had taken care of it, his clothes were in the closet, and his books were on a bookshelf by his new desk that Harry didn't notice earlier. Shrugging Harry sipped his cocoa as he looked over his books, he decided to go ahead and read a chapter of his defense book from first year, given the standard of teaching it seemed like a good idea to make sure he remembered the basics. Harry read his book and drank his cocoa until it was time for bed. Harry put his book away, and quickly got ready for bed. The bed was even more comfortable than Harry thought it would be. Harry quickly drifted off and found himself in Valhalla.

...

Harry swung his sword at Thor and with a loud thump Thor's shield stopped the practice blade, just before a blow from Thor's wooden sword knocked Harry's sword from his hand. After six days of training Harry had hoped to be a bit better at this.

"Not again." Harry groaned under his breath, as his sword clattered to the stone floor. .

"That's enough for now, you're doing well, do not be discouraged, I've had centuries of practice." Thor said handing Harry's sword back to him.

"Anyway you have your accomplishments as well, you're no ordinary 12 year old. " Thor said putting a hand on Harry's should, leading him from the training room.

"Well, I did kill a seventy foot venomous snake." Harry said with the proud smile at the large man.

"Indeed you did, but if you want some advice, next time you tell the story the snake was ninety feet long, and it could breath fire." Said the big man with a wink as they made their way to the hall for a visit with his parents.

...

Lily Potter had just returned from a quick mission, to Midgard. Walking through the gates, she received a salute from other warriors as she passed, still in her valkyrie armor she made her way to the hall. Her husband and son should be there soon if Thor didn't keep Harry training all night, she felt a rush of pride at the two brave men she loved so much. James had taken to his position as an einherjar with as much enthusiasm as she had at becoming a valkyrie. This was something they both enjoyed and took great pride in, they had died in battle against an overwhelming evil, and now they were themselves considered some of the best warriors in Asgard. Lily had earned a great deal of respect for her exploits on the battlefield, as had James. Lily could also say in complete honesty that she and her husband made a difference in the universe, they had saved many lives in their time here, and to her that was what made her work fulfilling, she knew James felt the same way, it was ironic that it was after they died that they found their true calling, she never felt more alive. Spotting Harry and Thor entering the hall she decided to go change into her normal robes before joining them.

Harry spotted his mother as she entered the hall, no longer in her armor, and sat beside them after giving him a loving hug.

"So Harry, tell me about school." Lily said loading her plate with her favorites, the food was always excellent and always available, something she loved about being here, her work was fulfilling and there was always a feast going on. Lily listened with rapt attention as her son filled her in on his time at Hogwarts, and his friends. Lily couldn't help laughing at how Harry caught his first snitch, but she had to stamp down her anger when she heard how the Weasley boys rescued Harry from her shrew of a sister, and that walrus she called a husband. Lily decided that she needed to talk to Frigga and Sif, she knew they were planning on going with Astrid to explain things to the girls and their families after they got their memories back tomorrow. Lily decided that she would be going to the Weasleys at the very least, she had some words and a hug for Molly for taking care of Harry. Lily wasn't sure about the other families, but she knew she would be welcome to go to talk to the rest of them if she wanted. Lily knew that those girls were about to become some of the most important people in her son's life, three would be her daughter in laws one day, but she would have to remember to remind Harry not to forget about his other friends like Ron, and Neville.

"You know, some of those girls used to be valkyries like me?" Lily told her son as she took a sip of the ale she preferred to mead.

"I know mum, they're really have good friends too, Hermione especially, she's really brave and scary smart. Um, mum?" Harry asked looking a bit nervous.

"Yes sweetheart?" she responded waiting to hear what was troubling her son.

"Do I really have to get married to three of them?" He said, not particularly thrilled at the idea. Harry still wasn't sure about girls, and being married.

"Yes I'm afraid so, but not for awhile yet. Don't worry too much, when the time comes you'll be happy to do it." Lily responded with a reassuring smile as she smoothed his hair with an affectionate hand.

"Well, I hope Hermione is one, she's a good friend, and kind of pretty too, for a girl." He said with a little nervousness.

"What about Ginny? She's pretty cute, powerful too." Astrid said as she joined the table, Harry's face suddenly turned the color of Ginny's hair.

"I see you noticed that." Astrid said with a teasing smile

"You knew them, didn't you, when they were valkyries I mean." Harry asked trying to move away from the embarrassing subject.

"Yes, yes I did, I loved each of them like sisters." Astrid said, eyes unfocused as if she was looking to the past.

"I'm sorry I um I." Harry said, embarrassed and unsure what to say.

"No, it's ok, it was 500 years ago, and they'll be back soon anyway. I was just a little lost in the past, don't worry about it." Astrid smiled and said with a reassuring voice.

"Can you tell me about them?" Harry asked, and hoped he wasn't making a mistake

"I can tell you a little, but they're not going to be completely the same as they were, remember that they're not only who they were, but also who their new lives have made them" Astrid said

"Can you tell me what you know about them, I mean who they were? " He asked

"I can tell you that they were an elite guard, the very best of us. I can also tell you that your friend Hermione is one, she was their leader, and I can tell you that Ginny was too, she was very powerful. Ginny probably had the most raw power of them all, and she could be a wild one in battle, she had a talent for fire and fire spells, it really fit with her red hair." Astrid said, her voice wistful. " Lets see, there's Pansy, she was Ginny's best friend, we all refer to each other as sisters, but if we're all sisters, those two were twins." Astrid said with a smile. "There was Daphne, she was the best archer in the group, I don't think she ever missed, she killed the Jotun that killed Ginny." Harry noticed a look he didn't understand cross her face, before she smiled again. "Now the heart of the group was Luna, she was the youngest member, and she was and is a seer, so be sure to consult her from time to time, and listen if she warns you about something." Astrid said with a serious expression.

"So they all died in battle together? " Harry asked, feeling a little strange talking about his friends and classmates like this.

"No, not all of them, Hermione, Pansy, and Ginny died in the same battle, they were protecting a village of mortals from Jotuns, Hermione was hit with a randomly thrown spear, Pansy died avenging her, and Ginny was stabbed from behind while comforting Pansy as she lay dying." Astrid said, her throat thick with emotion, but somehow she felt lighter for talking about it, she hadn't talked of this since their funerals. Part of Astrid was very grateful for Harry and his questions, it was hard, but she needed it a lot more than she had realized

"What about Daphne and Luna?" Harry asked, almost afraid to know.

"Daphne lived another year, she died in a duel with Laufy king of the Jotuns, her death bought enough time to get our wounded back to the ships and out of the fight. Laufy left her alive as his forces withdrew, I carried her to the ship, but she died before we could get home." Astrid said, her face solemn. "To be honest she died in the same battle as the others, it just took another year for her body to follow. Daphne was so broken by the loss of her friends, she never recovered, and I think that's why she dueled Laufy, she knew she couldn't win, but she could die saving lives, and that's what she wanted." Astrid said.

"Now, Luna is different, she didn't actually die, but she had a vision, and because of it she underwent a ritual that caused her to be reborn as a mortal. Luna has been helping me with the rituals that will restore the other's memories." she said

"When will you do it?" Harry asked, hoping that it would be soon so that he could start training with them, and planning for next school year.

"Tomorrow night l'll place the enchanted rune stones we prepared, if everything goes well their memories will start coming back, it'll take a little time, we don't want to overwhelm their minds, that could hurt them badly." Astrid said.

"They're going to be different, aren't they? Harry said, worried he would lose the Hermione and Ginny he knew.

"Not really, they'll be who they've always been, same personalities, just more memories and skills, but fundamentally the same people. They won't be adults, they're still young girls with growing up to do. So if you're worried they'll be more mature or older, don't, they won't be." Astrid soothed.

"Good, I mean I'm only 12, I'm glad they're still my age." Harry said with relief.

"So, do you want to hear some fun stories?" she asked and Harry noded.

"Well there was the time in Midgard we were invited to celebrate our victory with the chief of the village we saved and Hermione forgot that mead affects us like mortals there, she got so drunk she started hitting on Thor." Astrid started with a laugh "Needless to say, Sif wasn't amused at first, until Hermione tripped and fell into her stew."

Over next hour she told Harry stories about the Elite Valkyrie Guard. Harry listed with all of his attention to her stories, he began to suspect that they would be fun to spend time with, and that they were all very brave, even if Pansy and Daphne were in Slytherin now. He vaguely remembered that Luna was a Ravenclaw, so she must be pretty smart. Harry wondered for a moment which of the girls he would have to marry, after listening to Astrid's stories he thought it didn't sound so bad after all, still a little bit weird, but maybe his mum was right and he might like it after all.

James Potter came in and joined his family about an hour later, it was a night of feasting, fun, and much laughter. Harry got a laugh and resounding applause as he took Thor's advice as he retold his battle with the now ninety foot fire-breathing basilisk. All too soon it was time for Harry to wake and face another day at home, he decided that he'd ask Dobby for some exercise equipment and fitness books, he knew he had many battles ahead, and being in shape would help. Harry opened his eyes to the sun shining brightly through the window, getting out of his wonderful bed he called Dobby for some breakfast before taking a shower. Harry would have to remember to thank Sif for giving him his own bathroom. After that Harry decided that he would go over his notes and refresh before he started his summer assignments. Harry decided that he would arrange a time after his birthday to go to Diagon Ally, he wanted to have the girls and their families there. Harry decided that if he so much as saw Malfoy he would be checking everything they brought back, he might do it anyway just in case. Picking up his notes he began working on potions, best not antagonize Snape, he though as he started writing, just another normal day.

...

Lucius Malfoy had a problem, well several really, but his most pressing issue involved the destruction of his master's diary, the Dark Lord had entrusted him with it, calling it one of his most prized possessions. Now that it had been destroyed Lucius was under no illusions about his chances of survival should the Dark Lord find out, he would spend the brief remainder of his life as Bella's plaything, not a fate he cared to contemplate. Lucius knew that the only thing that could save him would be making himself the Dark Lord's most useful servant. Normally Lucius wouldn't worry about it, however, he had heard from Severus that the spirit of the Dark Lord had possessed a teacher during Draco's first year, eventually he would be coming back.

Lucius had always been a behind the scenes worker, not that he didn't enjoy muggle hunts, or other mayhem as a Death Eater, but his real talents lay in the financial and political arenas. Lucius knew that it would be in the political arena that he would make himself indispensable to his master. Ministry officials could always be bribed, and many like that toad Umbridge secretly supported the Dark Lord. Fudge wasn't a supporter, but he was an idiot, and corupt, he was easy to control. The only problem Lucius could foresee was also the one he couldn't overcome, at least not yet. Ministry officials have their price, unfortunately it's rarely cheap, and the Malfoy family wasn't as wealthy as they liked to pretend they were. It was a little known fact that most of their wealth came from Narcissa's dowry, even "Malfoy Manor " was a Black property. Fortunately for Lucius, the Black family head had died years ago, Sirius Black was in Azkaban, if he ever got out and managed to make his way to Gringotts, Lucius knew he would be in trouble.

Unfortunately that thought brought him back around to the situation that he needed to get ahead of and stay ahead of. It was the thought of his own marriage that caused the candle to flicker on in his head, of course, a marriage. He could get Draco betrothed to a suitable girl from a wealthy family, he had already been putting pressure on Malcom Parkinson to betroth Pansy to Draco. Since Draco would be fourteen soon, he could exploit an old loophole that would allow him to marry at fourteen as he was the only male heir to the noble house. Of course Parkinson didn't take his last attempt particularly well, and Lucius had only made it worse by making death threats in front of Draco. Knowing his son, he would be using that as pressure against the Parkinson bint, if her father didn't cave in, perhaps she would. Well, Lucius decided that if Malcom Parkinson didn't give him what he wanted, Paul Greengrass had two daughters, and he could exploit that very old loophole as long as Draco was fourteen and the girl was at least twelve. Once they were married the girl's family would have an unfortunate accident, and he would control their fortune through Draco. Of course if Malcom Parkinson didn't give in, Lucius would have to make an example of him, perhaps a Death Eater attack that left the elder Parkinsons dead. If it came to it he could get Fudge to make sure he gained custody of Pansy, that way he would have the Parkinson fortune either way. Lucius decided that perhaps that was a better idea, he would betroth Draco to one of the Greengrass girls and the other could meet the same accident as the parents. Lucius decided that after he dealt with Malcom and Sarah Parkinson and gained custody of Pansy, he would give her to Draco as his mistress. That thought brought a wicked smile to his face, two fortunes and revenge, he had planning to do.

...

Malcom Parkinson wasn't a particularly young man anymore, not that he was old, far from it, in fact he wasn't even 40 yet. However, today he felt old, yet again Lucius Malfoy decided that no one stood between him and what he wanted, and what he wanted was Pansy. Malcom suspected that it wasn't Pansy that Malfoy was really after, but the Parkinson family wealth. Malfoy knew that Pansy was an only child and sole heiress to a very large fortune, not quite as large as the Black, Potter, or Longbottom family fortunes, but still substantial. Should Pansy be forced to marry Draco control of that fortune would fall to him, and by extension his father, should something unfortunately befall Malcom and his wife. Malcom had no doubt that Lucius had an unfortunate accident in store for them as soon as he could force a marriage. Malcom was also aware of ancient and little used loophole that would allow Lucius to force Pansy to marry Draco by year's end if he could get a betrothal contract worked out. To Malcom the worst part had been when Malfoy stated making death threats before the school year, his little ponce of a son had been there, and Malcom had just found out that Draco had been making threats to Pansy all year.

Malcom looked again at the unopened letter on his desk, it was from Malfoy, and Malcom was certain that it contained more threats and innuendo against the safety of his family and himself. Deciding that Malfoy needed to be dealt with, he pitched the unopened letter into the fire before pouring himself a glass of brandy. Checking his clock, he saw that it was only noon. Paul would at the ministry for at least a few more hours. Malcom took a long sip of the flavorful spirit, and began planning, he would invite Paul over tomorrow, and together they would work out a way to protect their families from that greedy ponce. Malcom knew that if he kept resisting Malfoy, that sooner or later he would turn his attention to Daphne or Astoria, and it would be Paul under pressure. No, Malcom decided that at the least they needed to find a way to neutralize Malfoy's influence, if that failed, they might have to find a more permanent way of dealing with Malfoy, and that would end up being a messy pain in the ass. Malcom heard a knock and his wife and daughter came into his study. He regarded the two most important people in his life, yes, he would find a way to protect them.

"Sarah, Pansy, is everything alright? " he asked, slight worry in his voice, he could see the signs of stress on Pansy's face and in her demeanor, Draco would pay too for making Pansy's school year a living hell, no one treated his precious daughter that way.

"Yes, it's just such a beautiful day today, we were heading out to the gardens, until lunch is ready, we wanted you with us." Sarah said, a soft smile hiding the stress she was feeling because of Malfoy.

"I'll be right there." Malcom said, causing his wife and daughter to smile, he could still see the stress, but they were still happy.

"Ok." Sarah said, and she and Pansy left for the gardens. Malcom looked over his notes on Malfoy, before he stood, and, drained his brandy in one gulp. Walking over to the mantel, Malcom opened the hidden door. Looking over the control stone he set the wards to a stronger defensive setting. Malcom decided as he made his way to the gardens and lunch with his wife and daughter, that if Lucius Malfoy wanted a war, he would give that son of a bitch a war, and one thing about the Parkinson family, they always destroyed their enemies. Lucius Malfoy's days were numbered, he decided as he walked the gardens with his wife's hand in his, these two precious ladies would be protected, he swore it.

...

Albus Dumbeldore sat in his office, it had been six days since the Hogwarts Express returned the students to Kings's Cross and on to their homes for the summer, and of course young Mr Potter had been among them, as much as Albus would have preferred that that wasn't the case. Had it not been absolutely necessary to insure that the protection provided by Lily's sacrifice remained, Albus never would have let the boy return to his relatives. However, the events of Harry's first year, especially his encounter with Tom at the end of the year, had shown that the blood protection not only worked, but was necessary to insure Harry's survival. Had it it only been protection around house and by extension his relatives, Albus would have kept Harry at Hogwarts and left those awful people deal with consequences. But alas, Harry still needed it, and for that to remain, he had to stay at the Dursleys for at least one lunar month.

Albus still felt a tinge of anger from his encounter with the Dursley's, he had believe it a mistake when Harry's letter had been addressed to a cupboard, and had been dismayed at finding it was true. Albus had, on learning of Harry's living conditions, taken the Dursley's to task while Hagrid took Harry to Diagon Ally. A long conversation, and an intimidating release of power, had left the Dursleys with the idea that they should provide Harry bedroom, an adequate diet, and other necessities. The Dursleys hadn't been pleased, so Albus added another ward to warn him if Harry's relatives become a danger to him. Currently the wards seemed strong, and getting stronger as expected, however, Albus noticed readings that he couldn't identity, he decided to pay a visit on the weekend and investigate. The readings were strange, but did not seem to be impairing the wards, in fact the wards seemed to be stronger than expected. Albus would definitely need to investigate this strange occurrence. Little did Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengmot, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, and Headmaster of Hogwarts, know as he watched the sunset over Black Lake, that in just a few short hours the lives of several of his students would be changing forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters or locations, I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox.

(Granger house, Crowley, UK, meeting day)

Hermione felt nervous as she waited for the appointed hour to come, in a little while she and her parents would be going over to the Burrow, the home of the Weasleys. Hermione had been surprised to find out that she wasn't the only one who had that horrible dream, Ginny had also had it, as had two other girls from Hogwarts. Hermione had so many questions it was positively driving her spar, how was it possible for her, Ginny, and two girls she didn't know to have the same nightmare at the same time, and why was it that she vaguely felt that she should know the others? To Hermione it was almost like having a word on the tip of her tongue, she knew the answer, but she couldn't remember it. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh.

"Are you ok there pumpkin? " Dan asked his daughter as she started pacing around the room.

"Yes, I just want to know why I had that awful nightmare, and why I feel like I should know the other girls." Hermione said, her voice laced with frustration.

"Well, you do know Ginny, don't you? " Dan said as he watched her pacing, he was starting to worry again.

"I know Ron, Ginny is his sister and I kind of know her, or rather started getting to know her at the end of the year." Hermione said as she finally sat down on the sofa.

"I see, well don't worry too much, I'm sure we'll figure it out, the other parents already had one meeting, I'm sure they'll know something.

"I hope you're right, it's driving me to distraction." Said the frustrated 12 year old.

(Parkinson manor, UK)

Pansy sat in her room waiting to go, Daphne had come over with her parents who were downstairs having a discussion with her parents. Apparently her dad wanted to talk to Daphne's dad about something. Pansy and Daphne had tried figuring this out themselves, the vague and foggy memories and the horrifying dream were burned into their minds. Daphne had thought it was something that Malfoy's father done to them while he was at the school, but Pansy was almost certain it was something far more real adding to her dread. Pansy still felt the stress from her year of Hell, Draco had been particularly nasty this year making threats of death or worse to her every chance he got. Remembering Malfoy's face when he landed on the family jewels during his match against Potter had brought the first real smile to her face all year. Pansy couldn't help it, in spite of her nervousness, thinking about it made her giggle.

"What on earth are you laugh at?" Daphne asked, her face both confused and slightly amused by her normally reserved friend's giggles.

"Malfoy's face when he landed on his plums flying against Potter." Pansy said through her giggles, causing Daphne to burst out laughing at the memory, and Pansy's giggles. Daphne's laugh caused Pansy to laugh even harder as the girls held on to each other. After a few minutes the laughter subsided leaving the friends still holding each other.

"Daph?" Pansy's soft voice broke the silence.

"Yes Pan? Daphne asked, equally softly.

"I'm scared." Pansy said very quietly, as if her voice would conger up the monsters she feared if she spoke any louder.

"Of Malfoy? " at this Pansy only nodded, her pale face showing her fear, grey eyes drowning in worry.

"Don't be, your dad won't let him have you." Daphne said, she knew Pansy hated that little ponce as much as she did. Daphne may be a blonde, but she wasn't dumb, and she wasn't blind, she knew exactly what Malfoy had been doing to Pansy all year, the threats against her and her family, telling her that he would give her to Slytherin's monster if she didn't give in. Daphne knew Pansy was very strong, but after so many months she knew Pansy was on the verge of breaking, she was only 12 for crying out loud, she shouldn't have to deal with this pressure. Daphne felt Pansy start to shake, and she heard a tiny miserable sob escape her friend.

"Don't worry, our dads will take care of him, he won't hurt you." Daphne said, and in her mind she was going to add her own brand of misery to his suffering, for all of the pain he'd caused her friend.

(The Burrow)

Ginny Weasley watched as the fire flared up and a young blonde emerged with two equally blond adults, a strong sense of familiarity overcame Ginny as her cinnamon eyes locked with the young blonde's icy blue eyes, Ginny felt kinship with the girl and her vague memories sharpened slightly. With a warm smile that warmed Ginny's heart the blonde rushed over to her and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Oh Ginny, it is you, it is you." Daphne whispered in Ginny's ear.

"It's me Daph." Ginny said, tightening the hug.

"So you two do know know each other?" Laura Greengrass said watching her daughter hug the young redhead.

"No mum, we've never met." Daphne said after releasing Ginny. Laura stared at the girls in confusion, they'd embraced like lifelong friends, yet they've never met?

Ginny lead their guests into the living room where Ginny's parents were currently talking to a man and woman, both dressed in fashionable yet conservative muggle clothing. Introductions were made as Dan offered Paul a good firm handshake, before he introduced his wife Emma and his daughter Hermione, Paul introduced Laura, Daphne and Astoria before taking a seat. The girls quickly made themselves comfortable as they chatted like old friends. Paul thought it odd that Malcolm and Sarah hadn't arrived with Pansy yet, they should have been seconds behind. A brief flair from the floo announced the arrival of the Parkinsons a few minutes later. Again introductions were made, however, in a moment of extreme oddity Ginny burst into tears as she laid eyes on Pansy, the girls rushed into a hug so tight it looked painful, Pansy seemed to be completely overwhelmed as she cried on the sobbing redhead's shoulder. Both girls tried to speak but couldn't seem to get a word out as they cried on each other's shoulders for several minutes. Both the Weasley and Parkinson parents were totally gobsmacked, they were fairly certain that their daughters had never met, or had only met in passing, yet they'd reacted like long lost sisters who hadn't seen each other in decades. Seats were taken, with Ginny and Pansy still holding each other, as refreshments were broght in by Molly Weasley. Everyone sat for several moments, no one quite sure how to start, this situation was far beyond anything any of them had ever heard of let alone dealt with. Finally it was Paul Greengrass, consummate businessman that he was, that stood and began.

"Ok" Paul said. " we all know something very odd is going on here, I think it would be best if we each described what happened the other night."

Each set of parents described the event that desturbed their homes three nights before, the stories were remarkably similar with each of their daughters waking up screaming for the others in the middle of the night.

"When Daphne work up screaming for Pansy I can't say I was particularly surprised, she's been worried about her for awhile now, but I didn't know she even knew a girl named Ginny or Hermione. " Paul stated after everyone else had finished.

"I take it that this isn't something normal in the wizarding world?" Emma Granger said.

"Well, I have heard of shared dreams, but that's rare, and I've never heard of more than two people sharing a dream, and it usually involves people who have a very close relationship, not near or total strangers. " Sarah Parkinson answered. Emma was about to respond when they heard a knock at the door.

(The Rookery, Ottery St Catchpole.)

Luna Lovegood heard a knock at her door, opening it she greeted the three cloaked figures as they entered.

"You're just in time." Luna said as she grabbed her own cloak and prepared to leave, the four exited the Rookery and began the short stroll to her neighbors.

(The Burrow)

Arthur Weasley opened the door and to his surprise he found four cloaked figures, all female, with one much smaller than the rest

"Hello Mr. Weasley, I've brought a few friends I think you should meet. " Luna said with a smile. Arthur stared at his new guests for a moment, two of them he'd never seen, the but the beautiful redhead looked very familiar, but it just wasn't possible, there was absolutely no way that Lily Potter could possibly be here, she was dead and had been for over a decade. The stunned man lead them over to the rest, he couldn't seem to find his voice so great was his shock.

Molly Weasley stood, her stunned expression matching her husband, as their young neighbor lead the other three women in. The four girls gasped as they laid eyes on the beautiful blonde woman, they suddenly rushed to their feet before kneeling on one knee. "My Queen, welcome." Hermione said kneeling before the woman.

"Rise, Lady Hermione, it is wonderful to see you and your sisters again." Frigga Queen of Asgard said with a warm smile that seemed to radiate through the house. Hermione stood as Lilly came forward.

"Hello Molly, it's good to see you. " Lily said. Molly Weasley stood stock still for a moment before she finally succumbed to shock, her eyes rolled back and she would have hit the floor if Lily hadn't caught her. Hermione seemed to realize what had happened and for a moment she hid a smile.

"You're Harry's mum, aren't you?" Hermione said, she didn't quite know how Lily could be here, but she knew that it was right. Hermione was also uncertain how she and the other girls knew who Queen Frigga was, or how their knew each other, this uncertainty should have driven the normally studious and slightly obsessive girl insane, but somehow it all felt so normal and natural that it appeased her inquisitive nature.

Molly Weasley awoke a few minutes later with a start, she simply couldn't believe that Lily Potter was in her living room, it was utterly impossible.

"Maybe introductions are in order." Luna said after a moment. "You of course know Lily Potter, Harry's mum. In a moment I'll explain how she can be here." She said, next she indicated the tall beautiful blonde. "This is Queen Frigga, she's the wife of Odin and queen of Asgard." Frigga smiled warmly at each as she was introduced.

"Next is Astrid, she's a Valkyrie, a warrior of Valhalla. " Luna said as she introduced the brown haired woman.

"Thank you, Lady Luna." Frigga said taking over the conversation.

"I am sure that many of you are wondering about the strange events that lead you to this meeting, that and how Lady Lily came to be here are linked." Frigga said. " Mr and Mrs Weasley, I'm certain you are familiar with the events that befell your daughter last term, and young Mr Potter's role in events." She continued. "What you don't know is that Mr Potter died from his wounds, and like all brave and worthy warriors who die in battle he came to Valhalla, and from their begins the remarkable tale that has lead us here." Over the next hour and a half Frigga described the situation with Voldemort, and the danger he poses to the very fabric of nature, the events that lead to Ginny's possession, Harry's rescue of her, his death and rebirth. Astrid took her turn describing one of the most unbelievable battles she had ever witnessed. At the end everyone sat gobsmacked.

"What exactly does this have to do with our daughters, and their shared nightmare and unusually behavior?" Malcolm Parkinson asked after he finally recovered from his shock.

"That story is somewhat older, but the short version is that your daughters, along with Luna, were once Valkyrie, among the most powerful in Asgard, they died heroes over 500 years ago, the dream wasn't a dream, it was a memory. " Frigga said. "If you remember that I spoke of a prophecy that said young Mr Potter would lead fallen warriors against the man of darkness, your daughters are those fallen warriors, it is no coincidence that they were reborn at the same time the champion was born." She finished.

"So what happens now?" Arthur asked.

"Well the girls will begin to regain some of their memories, but they'll remain who they are, and while they had training and a great deal of skill in the past, they'll still need training. To that end they, like Mr Potter, will visit Valhalla in their dreams each night for the time being. While in Valhalla they'll train together along with Mr Potter. " Frigga said. "Unfortunately they and Mr Potter will have to destroy Voldemort and his minions, they still have time, and they're still children, they'll need to grow up some first, so for now they'll train and hopefully enjoy childhood before they are forced to face this abomination." Frigga finished, and took her seat.

The next few hours were spent answering questions and socializing, Frigga was impressed with Molly Weasley and her household. The meeting broke up in mid afternoon, Lily stood and walked to Molly pulling her into a tight hug.

"I had to come, I had to thank you for looking after Harry and treating him like your own son." Lily said, with tears in her eyes, to the matriarch of the Weasley family.

"It's been a pleasure Lils, he's such a good boy, you should be proud." Molly said back. "I am, so is James, and he's grateful to you too." Lily said as she released Molly. As the unexpected guests were preparing to leave. Frigga stopped with a thoughtful look on her face, she placed her hands on the wall and closed her eyes, a moment later golden light seemed to flow from her hands into the very walls. "You're a wonderful wife and mother Molly Weasley." Frigga said placing a hand on Molly's shoulder, the same golden light engulfed them both for a moment. Frigga followed Lily Potter out. Astrid stopped before leaving.

"Molly, just so you understand what just happened and just how much it reflects on you, the patron goddess of motherhood just complemented you, and she blessed you and your household, that's truly rare, be proud of it. " Astrid said, her face solemn and serious before she too left with the others.

In the hours that followed the girls renewed their friendships, and their parents forged new ones, in the years and decades to come the relationships formed around Molly Wesley's table would be a source of strength and solace for all involved through joy and tragedy.

(Author's Note)

Well it's been awhile since I updated, some health and financial issues unfortunately took up my attention until fairly recently. I should be able to update at a quicker pace now and hopefully we'll enter Harry's third year very soon. The next chapter is going to involve a time skip since all of the peices are now in place. Coming up, Harry and the girls train in Valhalla, personal relationships will form or strengthen, and a very dark secret will come to light that threatens Harry and Ginny's lives.

Again I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited this story, your support is appreciated.

GM


End file.
